The invention relates to performing magnetic resonance measurements such as spectroscopic NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) measurements as well as in MRI (magnetic resonance imaging).
In NMR experiments spins in a sample are aligned by a static magnetic field. The aligned spins are then excited by applying electromagnetic pulses to the sample. This can be done in immobile spectrometers which often comprise a superconducting magnet or with portable NMR devices which are e.g. known by the trademark NMR-Mouse in the market. In particular when imaging human beings it is important to limit the excitation power which is introduced by the electromagnetic pulses to the patient for to undercut specific absorption rate (SAR) limits. Furthermore, when performing NMR measurements with mobile NMR devices it is necessary to limit excitation power to increase battery life. Therefore, low excitation power is desirable. Nevertheless, in NMR techniques known from prior art the drawback of low excitation power is an insufficient response peak power which results in a low signal to noise ratio and necessitates to repeat the measurements frequently while summing up the results to increase signal to noise. Similar problems arise in other magnetic resonance methods as electron spin resonance (ESR) and nuclear quadrupole resonance (NQR).